Out Loud
by Let's Call Her The Tarryn
Summary: Sometimes things happen so quickly that your life changes in a night. Sometimes you say things you mean, you say things you don't, and you say nothing at all. And sometimes even in complete silence, everything you want to say can be heard Out Loud. .Dasey. [MAJOR HIATUS]
1. Kiss the Girl

Okay, so I'm tired of having seven chapters of this and another story finished so I am just putting them out there. Hopefully finally having them out will give me more inspiration for more chapters. REVIEW!!

**x—x**

Chapter 1

**-Casey-**

"Next activity: Seven Minutes In Heaven! Kendra style!" Kendra shouts, excitedly.

May I mention to you, wherever her excitement came from, I have no idea. _I'm _definitely not excited.

"Kendra style?" some girl that I don't know asks.

I look around Kendra's dim-lit living room and notice -not for the first time- that I only know three people in the room.

Kendra, Max, and Derek.

I swear, I wouldn't have come to this stupid party if Max hadn't asked me.

"Kendra style," Kendra said brightly. "Is that instead of picking who you're going into the closet with, we sit in a circle and let a bottle decide, like in Spin the Bottle!"

I grimace and hesitate before raising my hand.

"Sweetie, you don't need to raise your hand to say something." Kendra laughs, which causes everyone else to laugh.

Like I don't get laughed at by people I already know. I don't need to be by people I don't.

"Uh, what about those of us that are taken?" I ask, glancing at Max and ignoring the ongoing giggles.

"It doesn't matter if you're taken in this game." Kendra says like it was obvious common knowledge.

"But-"

"Case," Max interrupts me. "It's okay. I don't mind."

I narrow my eyes at him.

_I _mind! Why don't_ you_ mind?

But he's grinning at me in that heart melting way, so I can't bring myself to say anything.

But I'm not kissing some other guy. _Not._

And even though I'm not going to say anything, Max better not either.

**-Derek-**

Casey's such a weirdo. What's she even doing here? Wait, it's not like I even care.

But come on, who raises their hand at a party? She could suck the fun out of anything.

"Come on, kids! Sit in a circle!" Kendra smiles, flouncing off for a second and returning with one of her dad's beer bottles.

Then again, Kendra kind of can too. Who schedules activities at a party for people that aren't in Pampers? She's lucky she's popular. That's why no one's saying anything.

I settle down in between two blonde's. They look familiar, since I go to school with them, but do I know their names? Nope. Do they know my name? Of course.

"Hey, Derek" Both girls say to me at the same time.

I try not to laugh as they both slowly look past me to glare at one another.

"Hey, ladies." I say, and their glare breaks as they both snap to look back at me.

Seven minutes in heaven. This should be interesting.

"Okay, so I'm going to spin first, and whoever it lands on will be the first real player, okay? And then that person will spin, and whoever it lands on will go into the closet with them!" Kendra claps her hands. Seriously. She _clapped._

Sometimes I worry about her.

I just hope I don't end up in the closet with her. Yeah, she's a good kisser, but now that it's over, and has been for two months without it starting up again, I think she may relapse into calling me Der-Bear if we end up in the closet together.

But, who wouldn't? Once you've had a taste of me, it's pretty hard to get over.

"Here we go." Kendra says, spinning the bottle.

We all watch it expectantly as it stops at...me.

Okay, I guess I'm going first. Wonder who the lucky lady will be.

**-Casey-**

You can totally tell he's wondering which 'lucky' one of us will be the one in the closet with him. He's got that smug look about him. God, he's so self centered.

And these girls _aren't _helping. They're practically drooling, waiting for him to spin the bottle.

Geez, about half of them just crossed their fingers. _What is wrong with these girls?_

Derek looks up at everyone.

"Well, let's see, ladies." he smirks. I feel the need to throw up.

Derek places his hand on the bottle and let's his fingers push it into a spin.

A bunch of the girls gasp. I roll my eyes, disgusted. These girls should really see the bathroom after he uses it. That might cure them from Derek-itis.

I watch the bottle spin, then look up and see all the girls staring at the bottle intently with bated breath. Suddenly, every single girl looks up to stare at me.

Okay, I'm slightly scared.

I look around, every girl's looking at me. I glance at Derek. He's staring at me slack jawed.

Okay, what's everyone's problem?

I glance down for a second, and then look back up...

Only to look back down so quick that I almost get whiplash.

The bottle's pointing at me. _Me._

_Crap._

**-Derek-**

The bottle's pointing at Casey. _Casey._

CASEY!

Ew, this can't happen. It's _Casey._

"Um, I can re-spin this one, right." I'm not asking. I'm telling. Because there's no way I'm going _anywhere _near that closet with Casey.

"Of course not, silly." Kendra says.

Every girl, including Casey, snap their heads to glare at Kendra.

"_What_?" Kendra asks, noting the death glares.

"I'm his _step-sister,_ Kendra." Casey says.

"So?" Kendra asks.

_So?_ Is she kidding me?

"Are you kidding me?" Casey asks, as if reading my mind.

"No. Now get in that closet. Now." Kendra says.

But that's not going to happen.

"Sorry, Kendra. No." I say.

"Stop being such babies, and get in the closet." Kendra rolls her eyes.

I glance at Casey, who looks like she's about to spoon out Kendra's eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I don't feel like making out with my brother." Casey seethes.

"Step-brother." I hear myself say.

Wait. That is _not _helping.

Casey glares at me, which tells me she's thinking the same thing.

I avert my gaze from Casey, and catch that Max is also glaring at me.

For a guy who said he doesn't mind playing, he's pretty good at looking like he does.

But, I guess it's understandable. If I was him, and my hot girlfriend was- Wait, _what_? Did I just think Casey was hot? Ick. Just...ick.

"Kendra, this really isn't-" I was interrupted by Kendra getting up and grabbing my arm, dragging me over to Casey, where she grabs her arm too, and drags us both toward the closet.

I never experienced her strength before, and it makes me quite glad that she only cried, and never hit while we were going out.

"Kendra, what are you-" Casey starts to ask.

"Ssh. Okay, you guys are _going _in that closet, whether you jump each other or glare at each other from opposite sides of the closet. I don't care. But you guys are getting in that closet." Kendra says with fierceness.

"Kendra-"

"No, too bad." Kendra opened the closet door and shoving us in it, closing the door behind us.

And then it's dark.

This is just _great._

**-Casey-**

Oh, my God. I can't believe that she did that!

That... word I'm not going to say.

Remind me to kill Kendra later...

When I'm not in a dark confined closet with Derek.

"Well," I say into the darkness. I have no idea where he is. "This is just _great_."

**x—x**

Yay!

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	2. Fallen Through

Thanks for the reviews everyone! I know that this story is pretty cliched, and you probably know what will happen. But it's fun, and it was nice to write, so I hope you enjoy it anyway. Also, this will probably be a short story with a likely of no more than 15 chapters. Enjoy!

**x—x**

Chapter 2

**-Derek-**

Casey needs to stop doing that. Saying something that was exactly what I was thinking. It just makes her all the more annoying.

"Where are you?" I ask.

"Uh, I'm guessing somewhere close, you idiot!" Casey fumes.

"Hey, hey, watch the name calling. I didn't choose to be shoved in here with _you_."

"No, you were planning on it being one of those bimbos out there, who were just drooling at the chance to be in here with you." Casey says.

Even though I can't see her, I know she's rolling her eyes. It's just something I can sense now.

"Yeah, I was. And what's the problem with that?" I ask.

"You're a pig." She says.

"I'm a_ guy_." I correct.

"The biggest of them all." Casey sneers.

I grin.

"Well, now that you mention it..."

"Derek, stop being so disgusting! You know what I meant!" She says, annoyed.

But when is she not annoyed when in my general vicinity?

"Has it been seven minutes yet?" Casey asks.

So typical.

"Casey, we both know that we don't want to be in here. Therefore, we know that nothing is going to happen. So stop stressing, and just sit there, until she unlocks the door." I say.

"Like I even want to spend the much time near you." she says.

"Whatever. I'm heaven on earth for a girl like you." I say.

It's true.

**-Casey-**

"What's that supposed to mean?" I snap.

Ugh, he's so pompous.

"You'd never admit it, but you'd love to be one of the girls that gets to be with me." Derek says.

"Oh, yes." I say sarcastically. "I'm so hot for you. Just _everything_ about you turns me on, and I want you _so_ bad. I can hardly control myself. You don't even know how hard it it is to stop myself from jumping on you and doing things that even the sluttiest blond's wouldn't know about."

**-Derek-**

I know she's being completely sarcastic, and that if I could see her face it would be plastered with disgust. But...okay that kind of turned me on.

Yeah, I'm a freak. But tell me something I didn't already know.

But this is kind of weird. I don't think that the fact that we're squished in a closet together helps. I mean, she just inadvertently turned me on, and she's close enough that if I moved a couple centimeters, we'd probably be touching.

This isn't good.

Has it been seven minutes yet?

**-Casey-**

Okay, so maybe that was a little too much.

I don't even know where it came from. What's my problem?

Why isn't he saying anything?

Oh, great, I've freaked him out. I'm never going to hear the end of this. He knows I was being sarcastic, but he's going to make it out like I was serious. That's just how he is.

_Wonderful._

"Derek?" I ask into the darkness.

No answer.

The pansy probably passed out. Never expected me to be that crude.

"Derek?" I ask, reaching out.

I get a handful of hair.

"What are you doing?" he finally speaks. Well, it's more like he squeaks, actually.

I retract my hand. "Getting you to speak, stupid." I say.

"Well, sorry, but I was at a loss for words."

"I wasn't serious, Derek." I say.

He's conceited enough to think I may have actually meant it.

"I know." Derek says.

"Then what's your problem?" I ask.

"Nothing." he says.

Liar. There's definitely a problem.

But what do I care?

**-Derek-**

She shouldn't have touched me.

Some thing's wrong here...

Because I almost want to take advantage of the 'locked in a closet with Casey' thing.

Okay, when was the last time I made out? Damn, yesterday.

So I'm not 'make-out deprived'. So what's my problem? I definitely have a problem.

What to do, what to do... Pick a fight! That's it.

"I'm sure if you were in here with your precious Max you'd be easier than a girl with no underwear on. Unless you're not wearing-"

"Der-ek! Don't even go there! You're such a jerk. Like you're not the biggest man whore of the school!"

"I'm not." I say. "I'm popular."

"So your definition of being popular is being easy?" she asks.

"No. I'm not easy. I'm desired." I say smugly.

I don't expect Casey's hand to fly out and smack my head.

"Ow." I say.

"Because you're easy." Casey says, ignoring me.

"How would you know? Do you hear anyone talking about the sex they've had with me, or the make out sessions?"

I don't even know why I'm defending my virginity.

But this does stop her in her tracks.

"Okay, okay. So you're a make-out whore." Casey says.

"And what's wrong with that? Kissing is good for you." I tell her.

"Whatever." Casey says.

"You're jealous." I say. I don't really think so, but I still kind of want to jump her, so I have to keep the argument going.

"Believe me, I'm not." She scoffs.

"You keep telling yourself that." I say.

I sense her hand coming at me this time, so I hold up mine, and I'm able to grab her wrist before her hand makes contact with my head again.

But I'm touching her again.

Not good.

"You're insufferable!" Casey says.

But I don't say anything in reply.

Because then, I completely lose my mind.

**-Casey-**

Oh. My. God.

Derek has _completely _lost his mind.

Why?

Because he's kissing me.

KISSING ME!

He's not supposed to be kissing me, obviously. We're in a closet for Seven Minutes In Heaven, but it's me and Derek! _We're _not actually supposed to kiss.

I push my palms against his chest trying to remove the suction his lips have on my own. It doesn't work.

Derek simply leans more into me.

I continue to try and push him away, but he manages to maneuver us into a corner with my back against the wall, and he presses into me more.

_Wow. Derek's actually a really good kisser._

Slowly, -okay, not that slowly. Pretty quickly, actually-I stop trying to push him away, and actually begin to kiss him back. I feel my arms wrap around his neck, as one of my hands roam through his hair.

**-Derek-**

I may have lost my mind, but right now, I don't need it. I'll find it later.

Who knew Casey is such a good kisser?

_Don't worry that you're kissing Casey right now. Kiss now, freak out later._

She's running her fingers all through my hair. I haven't made out with a girl who does that. Why don't more girls do this? It's great! Like a little scalp massage.

Oh, damn, I want more time in here. I wonder if they may just forget about us...

The closet door opens, and light floods into the closet.

And in front of us is everyone from the party, gaping at us.

Both Casey and I are frozen, and my hands are still around her waist, while hers are still around my neck.

Kendra, who is at the front of the group, looks at us, crosses her arms, and smiles.

"See." Kendra grins. "And you guys didn't even _want_ to come in here."

**x—x**

So, yeah.

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	3. Backstabber

Oh my gosh! You guys rock more than a monkey eating French toast in a park and meeting a penguin that takes him to Moscow to get a tattoo! Thank you for all of the reviews! You have no idea how much your reviews mean to me! Enjoy!

.I own nothing.

**x—x**

Chapter 3

**-Casey-**

Oh, crap.

I quickly push Derek away. Thankfully he is willing to oblige this time. Not that I had really tried that hard before. Oh, geez, that's not even what I should be thinking about. I just got caught making out with my step-brother by a bunch of people _including _my boyfriend.

Who, by the way, doesn't look too pleased. Not in the least.

But, hey, he was the one that said he didn't mind playing.

Wait, I'm not supposed to be defending myself. Obviously, when Derek lost his mind, he sucked out mine too. Oh, that sounds really bad.

Dammit.

**-Derek-**

Busted. Damn.

Well, to say everyone looks surprised, except for Kendra, who looks pleased, and Max, who to say looks pissed, would be a really big understatement.

But strangely, even though it is the appropriate time, I still don't want to go in search of my mind. Some permanent damage must have been wrecked here, because I just want to politely close the door on all of them, and get Casey up against that wall again.

Maybe she'd run her fingers through my hair again...

I glance at Casey and I really don't think she's thinking what I'm thinking. She looks flushed and embarrassed, while I am sure that I'm probably wearing some goofy grin.

Kendra, who is obviously not reacting the way everyone else is, turns away from the reddening Casey, and the smirking me, and says, "Come on, kids. Back to the circle."

Slowly, most of the party-goers follow Kendra, but not before the scathing -yes, scathing- glances at Casey. Obviously, those were the females.

I begin to go too, and I look back at Casey -Casey who I'm hoping will later agree to make out with me on my bed. Or, hell, if we get crazy enough, on her bed- but all I see is Max dragging Casey around the corner, where Kendra's kitchen is.

I look behind me to see everyone in the circle. No one seems to be missing me, so I step forward and head in the direction they went.

I mean, it's not eavesdropping. I just decided I didn't want to go back to the circle, and will coincidentally hear them talking. It's not like I can close my ears or anything.

I position myself against the wall separating me from the kitchen in a location where I could duck into a corner if need-be.

"You're the one that said you didn't mind playing in the first place! Need I remind you, I didn't want to play at all!" Casey whispers fiercely.

I wonder what fierce Casey would be like to make out with...

"Just because you got dumped in that closet with Derek didn't mean you actually had to make out with him!" Max says.

"Well, isn't your not minding us to play mean you don't mind if we actually _play._" Casey says.

She's got a point.

"He's your step-brother." I hear Max say with disgust.

Oh, the step-sibling card. I was hoping that would just get skimmed over.

"We're not blood related!" Casey cries.

Yes, Casey. Remember that. That way your conscience will be clean when we make out later.

"That doesn't mean you had to make out with him! Do you know how weird that is?" Max asks.

"But-"

"You know, it almost sounds like you wanted to kiss Derek. Is that it? Nearly two years locked up in the same house just a little too much for you? Or has this happened before and you two just play dumb?" Max said.

I couldn't see Casey, but I knew he had taken it too far, and her face probably showed it.

Wait, now I know I'm right. I just heard the distinct sound of a slap.

Go Casey!

"What the hell, Case!" Max declares.

"How dare you!" Casey says. She is so not happy.

Maybe it's because Max is right, and she does want to kiss me. -crosses fingers-

**-Casey-**

I can't believe him!

Thinking I _wanted_ to kiss Derek! That I _want _to kiss Derek.

I mean, how ridiculous is that? Me wanting to kiss Derek. Ha! Because I don't. He doesn't either.

Does he? I mean, he kissed me first, didn't he? And when we got busted he didn't look to embarrassed.

Why _did_ I kiss him back, anyway? Like I said, I didn't actually want to.

Right? Wait, did I?

Ow, I'm so getting a headache from this. I hope Max does now, too.

I give good slaps.

Max looks at me, surprised at my outburst, but realizing the line he had crossed.

But then again, I crossed a line, too, right? I don't want to think about it.

But of course, I can't shake it.

"C-Casey, I'm sorry. I just..." Max trails off. I know he's not going to finish, so I look down and step into him, letting him wrap his arms around me.

I fit better in Derek's arms.

WHAT?

I didn't just think that. I didn't. I didn't just compare my boyfriend to Derek, and I _didn't _think in favor of Derek.

Except I did.

**-Derek-**

I get brave and take a quick peek around the corner.

He's holding her.

She just slapped him, and he's hugging her? What is wrong with him.

I bet she fits better in my arms than his.

I still don't want to find my mind.

**-Casey-**

I pull away from Max, and open my eyes.

Is that Derek?! 

Oh, that rat! He's spying! Why isn't he at the circle? What does he think he's doing?

As soon as he sees that I see him and his nosy self, he quickly ducks around the corner.

"Let's go back to the party." My attention snaps back to Max when he speaks.

"Uh, sure, Max. I'm just going to, uh, go to the bathroom." I say.

"Okay." Max says. And he walks away.

Okay...

Where is he?

I walk out of the kitchen and turn the corner that I saw Derek duck into. I don't see him, so I turn the next corner. A dead end. The only thing there is a door and a small table with a potted plant on it. Assuming Derek didn't dig his way through the plant, I open the door to see Derek cowering.

How convenient. It's a closet.

"Looking for something?" I ask, crossing my arms and glaring.

"Um,-" 

"What did you think you were doing?" I whisper fiercely.

"Well, you see,-"

"I didn't know that Max and I were so interesting to you." I click my tongue.

"I was curious!" Derek exclaims, as if I shouldn't be angry.

"Of what?" I cry.

Derek falters. "I don't know!"

I groan in frustration. "You are too much, Venturi."

"Apparently." I turn at someone's voice, and see Max standing behind me.

"Max." I say.

I notice how he's looking at us, and then realize what he's thinking.

Me...Derek...Derek in a closet...Me standing out of the closet. He thinks I'm about to go in the closet with Derek!

"Max, we're not-" I try.

"Yeah, I'm sure. You're not trying to make out with you're step-brother again." He sounds disgusted.

"I'm not trying to make out with him! I'm yelling at him!" I say.

"Whatever." Max says, waving me off, and turning to walk away.

"He just waved you off." Derek says incredulously, understanding how much that makes me mad.

He should know; he does it to me all the time.

"I know!" I shriek, and quickly follow Max.

I hear Derek scramble from the closet to follow me.

**-Derek-**

I quickly get up from the closet floor and follow Casey into the living room, where Max went.

Max is standing in a crowd of party-goers in front of the closet. He's obviously fuming over something that didn't even happen.

Although I can't say that I don't wish it had happened. Because I do.

I guess Casey's kind of like me; you just get hooked.

Except...she apparently seems immune to the get-hooked-on-Derek-part.

Me? Apparently not so immune.

I watch Kendra open the closet door, and a boy and a girl -who look almost as disappointed as I had been when my closet time was up- came out.

"Circle!" Kendra says.

Max sits down, glowering, and I can tell that Casey's going to try and sit by him, but surprisingly, Kendra swoops over and takes Casey's arm, seating her, and then sits down next to her. I take a seat across from them, but away from Max.

"Okay-" Kendra begins. But Max speaks.

"I want a turn." he says.

Kendra looks at him questioningly. "Sure, hun."

I watch Casey open her mouth to object, but then she closes it.

Max leans over and spins the bottle. It lands on one of the blonde's that said hi to me earlier.

Max gets up and grabs the blonde's arm. She doesn't seem to mind.

Casey does.

Just as Max quickly closes the closet door for himself, Casey cries, "_Amy?"_

Amy? Amy...Oh, no, not...

**-Casey-**

AMY? 

How did I not see her? And how could he end up spinning her? Why Amy, his ex-girlfriend-who-always- wants-him-back, Amy?

No, this isn't happening. He's doing this out of spite, and he's not going to do it with Amy.

I get up and head for the closet door. Kendra grabs my arm, but I quickly shrug her off. Derek does the same as I pass him, but I get away from him too.

I grab the doorknob and open it.

Max is already in the corner -the same corner I was in with Derek- with Amy, making out with her.

"Max!" I shout.

Amy and Max pull away. Max looks at me, and he has the nerve to looked annoyed.

"You had seven minutes, Case. So do I. Now go away." he says.

My jaw drops, and before I can even say anything, he reaches over, and closes the closet door on me.

**x—x**

I hope you guys will keep showing me the love you've been giving me for this story. I hope you liked it! Once again, thank you to all of those who are reading and reviewing. You're all way too great!

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	4. Vindicated

Once again, a big thank you for all of the reviews. They make me squee. Hehe. Anyway, I want to see if you guys can review so much for this chapter that it takes me to over 80 reviews. Seriously, I know you guys can do it! I know that enough of you are reading. Even if it's just one word. I just really want to know you like it enough to review! Come on people! (:

**x—x**

Chapter 4

**-Derek-**

No, he didn't!

But he did! He totally did! I know, because when I couldn't restrain Casey from rushing the closet, I got up and went with her. I was standing behind her when she opened the door to find that tool, Max making out with his ex. And I was standing behind her when he blatantly dissed Casey, closing the door on her so he could make out with Amy.

True, this is what I had wanted to do to all the party-goers when my time with Casey was up. But this was different. This was wrong. This was _cruel._

I quickly grab Casey by her shoulders and spin her around to face me.

She looks like she's been slapped; the color drained from her face, her eyes filled with tears that were just waiting to spill over. I swear, I could almost see that her heart had dropped to the pit of her stomach. Because of Max.

And Max wasn't going to get away with it.

I don't like Max. I never have. I don't think he's ever liked me much, either. And even if he did, he sure doesn't now. And now, I _really_ don't like Max, because he has Casey, and he just hurt Casey. And since my mind is still lost, I believe that he doesn't deserve her.

But I think I'd still believe it, even if my brain suddenly dropped into my hands.

I gently move Casey aside, and grab the door handle, and pull it open. Hard.

"What are you doing, Venturi?" Max asks me angrily, his hand partially up Amy's shirt.

Hell no.

I reach in a grab Max by his stupid polo shirt collar, and drag him away from Amy and out of the closet.

"Derek!" I hear several voices say.

But I tune them out. I tune them all out. I'm focusing on this jerk.

Max spits out a colorful obscenity-right before his jaw meets my fist.

_Hello, Max._

He staggers back, a hand to where I hit him. He looks at me as if he can't believe I just hit him. He glares. And then he rushes me, and takes a swing. I dodge it, and my fist ends up in his gut. He flies backward, landing on his back. But he quickly lifts himself up again with his palms. His fist flies at me, but I grab his wrist, and lean forward, giving one nasty head-butt that knocks him over again.

I almost lose my balance as well, but I'm able to stop myself. My hand goes to where I slammed my forehead against Max's. I straighten up, while Max is still on the floor, and let out a breath. That boy deserved it.

"Derek-" I could tell that this is had come from Casey. I look over at her.

But the next thing I know, there's a sharp pain in my back. But it doesn't cause me to stumble or anything. It just _wasn't _that good of a hit. I turn and Max is up again. And he wants more.

His fist comes at me again, but it barely grazes my cheek, before I kick him in the shins. I almost feel sorry for the guy. Almost. But I really don't.

I'm about to kick him again, but I feel a tug on my arm. I turn and it's Casey.

"Stop, Derek." She says, looking at me calmly.

The way she's looking at me, I can't help but back away from the fight.

She turns from me, and grabs Max by his arm, and pulls him from the floor. She doesn't look so calm anymore. She looks furious.

"Come on." She growls. And she pulls him in the direction of the kitchen.

**-Casey-**

I can't believe Derek did that! Why in the world would he do that? He didn't have to do it. Technically there was nothing making him drag Max out of the closet and start beating the crap out him. I definitely hadn't asked him to. Not that I'm mad he did. Heck, if I could've I would have joined him.

Derek's a really good fighter. I had no idea. I mean, the only time I've seen him really in a fighting position was when I found him and Sam in a mutual headlock.

Funny how both times he was fighting about me.

Sort of.

But I can't think about that right now. I have to deal with Max.

I pull him into the kitchen, and then let go so that he is shoved. My shove pushes him so that he hits the island that is in the middle of the kitchen.

He doesn't look like a happy camper. But he shouldn't. And if he's unhappy now, he has no idea what's coming to him.

"Ow. Case, no more beating." He grumbles, moving away from the island, and rubbing the small of his back. "That jerk did enough." he jerked his thumb in the direction he supposed Derek was in.

"Can you blame him? And where do you come off calling _him _a jerk. I'd call that very hypocritical of you." I spit out.

_Hello, Pot. My Name's Kettle, and you're black, too._

Max glares at me, staring in a way he never has before. It's an angry, resentful look.

"_I'm_ the jerk?" He asks. He has the audacity to laugh.

"Yes, you're the jerk! You did that on purpose! You did that to hurt me!" I shout. I'd lost my patience way earlier that evening, and Max was going to see that.

"It's a game, Casey." He says.

I can't believe him! Is he damaged? I so should have let Derek kick him some more.

"A game? Are you serious?" I ask. He nods.

"Oh, well, I don't seem to remember you acting like it was a game when it was me and Derek!" I point out.

"That's different." He shouts.

"It's not different, Max!" I shout back.

"Why? We both wanted to make out with who we were in the closet with." Max informs.

"Derek and I didn't want to make out!" I say.

Get it through your head already!

Max laughs again. "Either you're lying, or you're clueless."

I stare at him, blankly.

"Clueless it is." Max says. "Derek _wanted _to be in that closet with you. You should have seen his face. When the door opened, you could tell he wanted to close it again. "

"Like you did?" I ask. "Excuse me, but even if that were true, Derek is obviously of better character than you, since he didn't!"

Derek having better character than someone. Something I never thought I'd utter. Ever. Yet here I am.

"Better character? He made out with his sister for Christ's sake!" Max says.

"Step-sister!" I correct, annoyed.

"It's wrong." Max says grimly.

"And making out with your ex girlfriend isn't wrong?" I ask hotly.

"It felt pretty right to me." He says bitterly.

And I know his words were meant to hurt. He's trying to hurt me. Again.

And I've had enough.

I went, as I stepped toward him, "You know what, Max? Kissing Derek wasn't wrong. Up until now, I can actually say that it was the most right thing that had happened tonight."

Max glares down at me.

"What are you saying?" he asks.

And I slap him. It's the perfect opportunity, how could I not. And let me tell you, that one's going to sting way more than the one he got earlier.

"I'm saying it's over, Max." I say as he stares at me with his mouth hanging open.

Before Max can say or do anything more, I turn and walk away. And when I hit the corner, I shouldn't have been surprised that I found Derek standing there. Again.

"Casey,-"

"Derek," I say, looking up at him, "Can we just go home? Now."

And without saying anything more, Derek places his hand on the back of my shoulder, and leads me out of that house, past all the gaping faces that watched us as we went.

**x—x**

Reviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreview!

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	5. When I Die

You guys are amazing! Let's keep up with the awesome reviews! I love you all sooo much. You awesome, awesome people! Enjoy!

**x—x**

Chapter 5

**-Casey-**

I didn't say anything when Derek led me out of the house. I didn't say anything when Derek, in a surprisingly chivalrous move, opened my side of the car for me. I didn't say anything when we had both climbed in the car, closed the doors, and buckled up. Or when Derek started the car. Or when we drove away.

And now, as I watch those stupid, dizzying white lines pass on the road way too quickly through the window, I still haven't said anything. Neither has Derek. He hasn't spoken since we were outside the kitchen, and I asked him to take us home.

And it's not even that I don't want to say anything. It's that I can't think of a single sentence, or even a single word that has been able to make the motion of entering my head, and exiting my lips. Nothing has, obviously, made it that far.

I pull my gaze from the hypnotic street that had captured my attention for the last five minutes we have been driving, and glance at Derek.

His face is sternly placed on the stretch of road before him; his eyebrows knit. I can't tell if he wants to say anything, but I _can _tell that even if he did, he wouldn't. Because he thinks I don't want to talk.

Which is a clear founded assumption. I mean, I just broke up with my boyfriend. But I feel obligated to say something to him.

_Thank you for what you did. Thank you for taking us home. Just thank you._

"What is wrong with you?" Are the words that come out of my mouth.

What is wrong with _him_? What's wrong with _me?_ I"m such a head case.

Derek glances at me. "Excuse me?"

"Why would you do that? You could have gotten hurt." I say. I sound angry. But I'm not angry. Not with him, at least.

_Shut up, Casey. Shut up._

Derek laughs. "Max couldn't have hurt me. He only got one good hit. And my back was turned."

Which is true. Max is a dirty fighter. A bad one. But dirty, nonetheless.

"But why'd you do it?" I ask again, trying to soften the angry edge in my voice, that is out of place to me.

Derek looks at me again, this time as if I were crazy.

"Are you kidding me?" He asks. "He deserved it." 

"But,-"

"What he did to you was wrong." Derek says. "Plain and simple."

I'm oddly touched. It's so unlike Derek. But then again, how had Derek been himself at all so far tonight?

"You didn't have to do anything." I say. You know, just so he doesn't think I expected anything from him.

"I know." Derek assures me. I see a smirk tugging at the corner of he mouth as he turns back to the road.

"Thank you." I manage to say. It's what I meant to start with in the first place.

Derek looks at me again. Really looks, like there's something worth looking at. It's a little unnerving in a strangely good way.

"He deserved it, Case." He says again, and turns back to the road.

I turn back toward the window, and watch the passing trees and street signs. Mostly so Derek won't see the small smile on my face.

He didn't have to, but he wanted to. Even though Max was a lousy fighter, it was kind of nice that Derek was willing to risk his safety just because someone hurt me. I think Derek would have done it anyway, but I think the kiss might be factored into the whole thing a little.

Gosh, even though everything that just happened was _because _of the kiss, I hadn't really been able to think about it. I remember what I had said to Max. "Kissing Derek wasn't wrong. Up until now, I can actually say that it was the most right thing that had happened tonight." I had just blurted it out.

But I just said it to get back at Max, right? I didn't really feel that kissing Derek was right, did I? Do I?

Then I realize that Derek probably heard me say that, since he had been standing outside of the kitchen. I wonder if he did hear it.

Once again, I glance at Derek. What if he did hear it? Is he thinking about it? I don't even know he felt about the kiss. I know how Max thought Derek felt about the kiss. But listening to Max probably isn't the best idea.

If Derek heard me and Max talking, and Max wasn't right, then why hasn't Derek brought it up so that he could deny that he had wanted to kiss me. Or keep kissing me. Or whatever Max had implied.

Because Max was right? Nah, he probably just hasn't thought about it.

Then I should, right? To say that I only said that the kiss had been right to get to Max.

I couldn't bring myself to say it. I don't know why. Maybe I'm just scared to bring up the subject at all.

Yeah, that's it.

**-Derek-**

I still want to kiss her. Its kind of weirding me out that I still do. But then, it kind of doesn't.

I can't believe she asked me why I jumped Max. The whole thing was pretty obvious. He hurt Casey purposefully. Okay, so maybe it wasn't that obvious. Did the whole "kiss with Casey" thing have anything to do with what I did? More than likely. But I'd like to think I would have done it if there hadn't been a kiss. I mean, there's always been a part of me that cared about Casey.

Maybe not in the I-want-to-push-her-against-a-wall-and-stick-my-tongue-down-her-throat kind of way.

But still.

At least she said thank you. Of course she tried to pick a fight first. But at least she said it.

I wonder why she hasn't brought up what she and Max said before she dumped him.

Might I say, she is a mighty fine dumper. I hope I never get that from her.

Wait. Haha. That would mean actually dating her. Okay, whoa, maybe I should find my mind. I went from wanting to kiss her, to thinking about being her boyfriend. That's just ridiculous.

Anyway. She must know I heard them. She saw me right outside the kitchen. It was obvious I had been listening, just like I had earlier. The whole Max knowing that I wanted to make out with Casey thing, and Casey saying that kissing me was right. I wonder if that's how she really feels, or if she said it to bother Max. She's got to bring it up, right?

Maybe she's embarrassed to bring it up. Or maybe she's actually not sure if I had heard. Imagine if I hadn't, and she brought it up. Awkward much? But I did hear, and I want to talk about it.

I should mention it.

_What did you mean when you talked about our kiss with Max? Did you really think the kiss was right? Did you believe Max when he said that I wanted to keep kissing you? Do you wanna make out when we get home?_

I can't get myself to sat any of those things. I just can't.

I pull onto our street. We're only about 30 seconds away from me pulling into our driveway and being home.

"Crazy night." I say.

Of course, that's not remotely close to anything I want to say, such as everything I just thought about; emphasis on 'Do you wanna make out when we get home?'.

"Tell me about it." She sighs.

_25 seconds._

"Are you going to be okay about the whole Max thing." I ask.

There you go. Close to some of the things I thought about.

She shrugs. "Probably. I mean, I know now that he was obviously a jerk. I don't know how much time I can spend dwelling over someone who would try and hurt me like that."

_18 seconds._

"You're right. He doesn't even deserve a single thought from you." I say.

She looks at me. "Thanks, Derek. That's a nice thing to say." She gives me a soft smile.

"It's true."

_10 seconds._

"Thanks again Derek. For everything. You were pretty decent tonight. For the most part." She smiles.

I guess we're just not going to talk about the kiss at all, even though it's the sole reason for all the chaos of the night. But maybe she's got kiss talk entangled somewhere in those words. I can't tell.

"It was no problem. Really. I _am _decent. You're usually just too annoying to notice." I smirk.

She feigns shock, and gasps, but she's smiling, nevertheless.

_And we're home._

I pull into the driveway and park. We both unbuckle out seat belts and climb out of the car.

**-Casey-**

Home. We're home. And I'm so glad. I'm away from that dumb party, and I don't have to think about it again until I see Max on Monday. Which means I have a whole day of not having to deal with what will eventually need to be dealt with. Since I'm sure Max hasn't had his last word with me yet.

Translate;I get to spend tomorrow torturing myself while desperately trying to not think about what's causing me to torture myself.

_Joy._

Derek and I walk up to the front door, where Derek pulls out his key and unlocks the door, letting me walk into the house first. As soon as I enter, I feel a little less stressed.

As we walk past the living room, I hear my mom's voice.

"Hey, sweetie. How was the party?" She asks.

I glance at Derek, who is smirking, and then look back at my mom.

"It was okay, mom." I answer.

Because, really, what was I supposed to say?

_Oh, it was insane, borderline incestuous, and downright awful. I made out with Derek, I broke up with my boyfriend, and everything seems strangely in place, even though EVERYTHING just shifted in my life._

Oh, yeah. Just let me say that so I can watch my mom have a coronary.

No thanks.

"Well, I hope you two had fun." She smiles.

Fun? Hmm, let's see: The part where Derek had me against a wall in the dark with his tongue in my mouth? The part where I slapped my boyfriend? The part where my boyfriend made out with his ex? The part where I slapped my boyfriend again, seconds before I announced that he was my ex?

"Oodles of fun, mom." I say.

"Oh, I'm so glad." she says.

And she really looks it. I know she's been hoping that eventually I'll become popular, since my status at Thompson hadn't been to swell since I was thrown in it.

"_You'll have tons of friends soon! I know it!" My mom said to my several days after the Klutzilla incident._

"_Sure, mom." I said dryly._

"_Oh, but you were so popular at your old school. What happened?"_

"_Derek."_

"Well, I'm tired," I fake a yawn, "I'm going to head up."

"Me too." Derek says. I didn't realize that he was still behind me. I thought he's already gone upstairs.

"Okay." my mom says, "I'm glad you two had fun."

I smile at her before I head for the stairs, Derek trailing behind me.

We both went into our rooms. I changed into some comfortable pajamas and them went back into the hall just as Derek does. He changed, too.

We both walk into the bathroom and grab our toothbrushes. I get the toothpaste first, squeeze some out, and hand it to Derek. Then we both stand next to each other in front of the bathroom mirror, brushing our teeth.

Derek finishes first, because he never brushes as long as I do, and spits into the sink, and then rinses his toothbrush, and places it back where he had it before. Instead of leaving the bathroom with a 'goodnight', and going into his room, he turns to me, still scrubbing at my teeth, and leans against the wall.

"Hey, Case," he says, "Wanna hang out tomorrow? You know, so at least the last day of your weekend is enjoyable."

I look at him, and then lean over the sink to spit. As I rinse my toothbrush I answer.

"Enjoyable? With you? Is that even possible?" I ask, jokingly as I chuckle, and place my toothbrush in it's place.

Derek smirks at me, but says, "I'm serious. Monday may be a couple shades away from Hell."

He's right. I know he's right, because I had been thinking practically the same thing.

I ponder.

Sitting around all day as thoughts of all that happened eat away at me, or going somewhere with Derek who, I'll admit, is never actually boring, giving me the slight chance of a reprieve from my known-to-dwell mind?

"Sure, why not." I answer.

He smiles at me. "Cool. Tomorrow then." He says.

And then he turns away and leaves the bathroom. I hear his bedroom door close.

I look in the mirror for a moment, and then move to turn off the bathroom light.

Okay, so I won't have to think about anything tomorrow. Cool.

_I'm free from my self detained torture._

Right before I turn off the lights, another thought hits me: But what if he wants to talk about the whole kissing thing? Or what if Max was right?

_Or maybe I just got myself into the biggest form of torture possible._

Who knows?

**x—x**

Hope you guys liked it! Once again, thank you so much for all of the feedback!

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	6. Collapsed

Oh my God. I cannot believe how amazing you guys are! It's incredible! I've never had such wonderful feedback for a story! You guys rock!!! I hope you guys keep showing me all this love. It makes me feel so happy! Enjoy!

**x—x**

Chapter 6

**-Derek-**

I don't know why I asked Casey if she wanted to hang out today.

I mean, yeah, getting her out and about, doing something, will probably be helpful since, knowing Casey, her day would consist of trying not to think about everything that happened, failing, and driving herself crazy, if she doesn't. Get out, I mean.

But since when do I care?

It doesn't seem fair that just because we kissed that I'm suddenly being nice to her. What's that all about?

I don't even know what we're going to do. No clue.

Why'd she even agree to hang out? What, I start being nice to her, and she _has _to accept?

Gosh.

And the whole thing sucks even more because, even after a good nights sleep, I still want to kiss Casey. And I haven't even seen her yet this morning, since I'm still in my room and haven't gone down to breakfast yet. I haven't laid eyes on her and I _still _want to kiss her. Weird.

I get up off my bed, where had been sitting for the last half hour since I woke up. I sift through a pile of clothes that I can only assume are clean, at least somewhat, until I pull out a button down shirt a khaki shorts that I find acceptable. I strip out of my sleepwear, and put on the clothes. A quick finger comb through the hair, a pair of mismatched socks, and my shoes slipped on, and I'm ready to head downstairs.

When I walked into the kitchen, Casey wasn't there yet. I can't tell if that strange feeling in my stomach is relief or disappointment.

I see Edwin and Lizzie sitting at the table talking, apparently finished with breakfast. I got a small murmur of good morning from the two.

I went to the cabinet and pulled out my Cocoa Puff and then grabbed the milk from the fridge. I poured myself some cereal and sat down at the table away from Edwin and Lizzie. I spooned in the cereal quickly, realizing that I was hungry. I should have slowed down, because seconds later Casey walks into the kitchen. And I choke.

What can I say? She looked beautiful.

It's a little unnerving how easily I can think that, and how quickly things changed. Maybe nothing's changed, though.

"Morning." She says.

I continue to cough on some rogue Cocoa Puffs.

Casey raises an eyebrow in my direction.

"You alright?" She asks, as she get her own bowl of cereal.

She's a Rice Krispies with Strawberries kind of girl.

"I'm fine." I answer.

I lie.

She sits down across from me with her bowl of cereal.

"So, what are we doing today?" She asks.

I have absolutely no idea.

"You guys are hanging out?" Edwin asks.

"Who died?" Lizzie chuckles.

Yeah, ha ha, Liz. Real funny. Ha.

I choose to ignore them.

"Aw, just thought we'd wander around town, knock off a liquor store, and then stop over at that adult video store." I say.

Casey smiles. "Sounds interesting." I nod.

"You have no idea what we're going to do." She observes.

"Not a one." I sigh, my shoulders slump.

That Casey. She's a smart one.

Casey laughs. "It's okay."

I nod again and spoon in some more cereal. She does the same, just in a more dainty way. -She doesn't have milk dribbling down her chin the way I do.-

After a moment, her cereal eating slows, and she watches me as I eat. Why is she watching me eat?

"If you don't want to hang out, it's okay." she says.

How does she _do_ that?

I realize that this is the perfect out. Feign fatigue from beating the crap out of her ex, or something. But I can't not hang out with her. I asked and everything. Plus that new-found niceness, it pulls at me. And I guess I kind of want to hang out with her. It's just... different.

But she's acting like nothing's wrong, so I can't let her know that inside I think this is all very strange. Gotta keep it cool.

"Are you kidding? We're getting out of here. Why, do you want to hang out with them?" I jab my thumb in Lizzie and Edwin's direction.

The tweens shout, "Hey!" And Casey laughs.

"No, not particularly." She says.

"Hey!" Lizzie and Edwin say again.

"Sorry." Casey says.

They harrumph, and then go back to talking.

"Let's just get out there, and see what happens." I suggest, since it's all I've got.

"Okay." Casey nods.

We dump our dishes into the sink, and head out into the living room. I grab my leather jacket off of the coat rack, and then hand her her coat. Then we head out the door and for my car.

We don't make it that far before a voice calls out to us that always makes my heart drop. I mean, there's only so much blatant staring/drooling/uncontrollable laughter a guy can take from a girl that you've made perfectly clear to that it's not going to happen.

"Hey, Em." Casey says back. Emily's just standing in her yard. Just standing there. Seriously. Like she was _waiting, _or something.

Emily's _weird. _Sometimes I feel like she's watching me when she's not even there. Like she's around a corner, or under a table, or something equally as creepy.

"Hey, Derek." Emily makes a point to say to me.

I murmur a hello.

Once she's done eying me over, which makes me very uncomfortable, she turns her attention to Casey.

"I heard what happened at the party last night," she gushed. "I can't believe it!"

Casey glances at me, and I can tell she's thinking Emily is talking about her being shoved in a closet with me, and actually doing something about it. Because, of course, I'm thinking it too.

"I mean, you and Max just seemed so perfect! What happened? I didn't actually hear why you guys broke up."

I could almost feel Casey's heart start beating again. Emily didn't know.

"Um, Em, I'll tell you about it later." Casey says.

"Oh, okay. Where are you two heading?" Emily asks.

Oh, God. Casey's going to tell her we're going to hang out, and she's going to get all excited and want to come with us. Why me? 

"George asked us to go grocery shopping." Casey says.

I looked at her, surprised. That definitely wasn't the truth.

"Oh, okay. Talk to you later then." Emily says, sounding a little disappointed. "Bye, Derek." She smiles.

Yeah, okay.

Casey and I were able to turn away from Emily and climb into my car. Once I turn the ignition and pull out of the driveway, I look at her.

"What?" She asks when she notices me looking.

I keep staring at her with a smirk.

"Emily hates grocery shopping. She would have wanted to come if she knew we were just going to hang out, she would have wanted to come." Casey shrugs.

So she didn't want Emily with us either?

"Why wouldn't you want to hang out with your best friend?" I ask, just out of curiosity.

She shrugs again. "Because I'm hanging out with you."

**-Casey-**

I lied to Emily because I knew that if she came with us she'd ask what happened with me and Max, and I really don't want to tell her that me and Derek made out, in front of Derek.

Actually I don't want to tell her at all.

And okay, so maybe I do kind of want to hang out with Derek. It's kind of weird, though. But how funny would that be; us getting along after making out. Wait, that's weird, too.

I'm still not sure how Derek even feels about all of that, because we obviously haven't talked about it. And frankly, I wouldn't mind if it stays that way. If we're going to start getting along, why muck it up with that awkward conversation?

And I can't show that I feel kind of strange about all of it, because he's just been acting so cool and collected about it all, as if it doesn't effect him. If it's not bothering him, he can't know that it's bothering me.

Going somewhere with Derek will at least stop me, for the most part, from thinking about seeing Max tomorrow. Who knows, maybe he'll completely ignore me, and I'll never have to talk to him again. I just have a feeling it won't be that easy.

Derek keeps driving around, although we don't have any set destination.

"Okay, look around, and tell me if you see a place you want to stop at." He says to me.

"Will do." I nod, and look out the window.

The whole getting along with Derek thing is pretty strange. For once in my life, I don't feel like murdering him. Which, you would think, wouldn't be the case. I mean, just the day before he kissed me, and he is pretty much responsible for the destruction of my relationship with Max. But I'm not mad at him at all. Not a bit.

"Hey. That new tea place." I say, pointing up at ahead.

**-Derek-**

"_Teautopia?_"I ask, staring at her while trying to focus on driving.

I'm hoping she realizes how ridiculous the place sounds, so it must be ridiculous in actuality.

She gets it.

"Don't judge a book by it's cover." She says.

I want to say that really it's name that's got me reluctant, but her words seem to hold more than I think she meant for them.

_Don't judge a book by it's cover._

She shrugs, "It's better than nothing."

I sigh and shake my head, but she probably notices that I'm smiling to myself.

**-Casey-**

He's smiling to himself.

I don't think I'll ever be able to figure this boy out. Really. I've never been able to understand him. How he can go from acting like he's God's gift to women, to being the perfect brother to Marti, to being the biggest jerk, to kissing me, to being actually...nice.

He's more confusing than you would think.

**x—x**

"Who knew iced green tea lattes were so good."

I smile as Derek joyously drinks the green tea latte, and then looks around as if seeing everything in a whole new light. It's pretty humorous. I take a sip of my own -I recommended it to him in the first place-, and look around Tea-utopia. It's actually a pretty comfortable place. Sort of a hole-in-the-wall, but it makes it all the more cozier. The lights are pretty dim, but they're not needed anyway, because of the steady glow of sunlight that streams through the windows.

It's pretty empty as well, so it's nice and quiet. I think the name warded a lot of people off, but that's their loss, because I can already tell that I'll be coming back here. Maybe even with Derek. Who knows, maybe even on Derek's choice.

It really wouldn't surprise me if we did come back together.

I just can't tell if that's good or bad.

**x—x**

Yeah, I know. This chapter was pretty boring. Sorry! I have been extremely swamped with work. I can't believe how little time I have. I'm sorry to say that this is my last pre-written chapter. I'm working on chapter 7, but I don't know when it will be out. In the meantime, take a look at my other stories, emphasis on 'No Ones Fault'. Also, Allie, I am SO sorry for STILL not having my flashfic out. You have no idea how bad I feel. But I promise I will get it done for my person. I feel so guilty! ACK! Anyway, go do that amazing thing you do at the end of every chapter where you click that pretty little button and make my day!

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


	7. The Best Damn Thing

You guys have no idea how bad I feel about my lack of updates. I have been crazy busy, and still am. Really I should be working on my English project, but my lack of Dasey is really getting to me. I hope that I haven't lost any readers. I greatly request that to lift my spirits, will you all please review? Things have been pretty tough lately, and I need your encouragement. Show me that you all still love this story! I've missed writing for you guys! Enjoy!

**x—x**

Chapter 7

**-Casey-**

As I walk down the halls I'm overcome with a strange sense of shame, feeling the looks that people are giving me.

They know. They all know.

Of course they know. I mean, Thompson High has never been exclusive to privacy. Note the Klutzilla incident when my name was called over loudspeaker. Plus, all the juicy filling of this weeks gossip occurred at one of Kendra's parties. Nothing that happens at Kendra's parties stays there. This isn't Vegas, it's the social scene of the "popular" crowd. A grade-grubbing freak macking on her stepbrother, a popular hottie, pretty much has an insurance policy on being golden elite gossip of the week.

And the whispers don't help my mounting paranoia much. I mean, _come on._ Do they really have to break into a hush of whispers once I pass by? What's worse is that they are whispering before, and once they see me they stop and become completely silent -though nothing stops them from staring at me with knowing smirks and disgust-. The whispering ensues once I take a few steps past them.

This is ridiculous!

Has no one ever heard of a girl kissing her stepbrother and then dumping her boyfriend after he makes out with his ex out of jealousy?

...

Don't answer that. Dumb question, I know.

**-Derek-**

Every time I see Casey in the halls, I want to stop and apologize.

But for what? Kissing her in that damned closet at that damned party?

Yeah, that might be a good place to start. Seeing as I can tell she's miserable. She's shuffling her feet. As she walks she's staring at those shuffling feet. And I can see the paranoia seeping in. All the whispering is taking its toll on her. Yeah, the whispering is following me, too, but it's definitely not affecting me the way it is Casey.

I could also stop and apologize for the fact that I still want to kiss her.

But I can't exactly go up to her and tell her that.

The whisperings would become full-fledged madness. I know that. If she knew what I wanted to do, she would know it too. But she doesn't know.

Or I could just apologize for the stupidity of our peers who have nothing better to do than feed off of whatever gossip they can grasp like the bloodsuckers they are.

But I can't apologize for that either because I knew from the moment we stepped onto the school campus this morning that it would be best if I stayed clear of Casey today. It would just cause more problems, and she doesn't need anymore. From the last time I saw her it didn't seem like she had crossed paths with Max yet, but it's only a matter of time. I know he's at school, and when they see each other, there is a very large possibility that all Hell will break loose. Maybe not as much Hell as was released at the party, but who knows, it could be more.

Like, I have all day, I ignore the gawking stares as I make my way toward the cafeteria. As soon as I enter it is like I have some sort of radar. I immediately focus in on Casey in one part of the room, and Max entering from another part.

Time for what we've all been waiting for.

**-Casey-**

My heart begins to speed up when I see Max entering the caf. This is it. There is no way he's not going to say something to me. My eyes flit around the room quickly and I can see that I'm not the only one who has noticed Max and what may come from this. My eyes spot Derek and I see that he's seen Max as well. His eyes move to me and lock with my own causing me to become even more on edge. I avert my eyes quickly, and stare at the dirty linoleum while I try not to hyperventilate.

When I look up nearly everyone is paying attention to Max who, to my horror, is making his way to me. Everyone begins to sort of shuffle forward, trying to see what will happen. I see that Derek has pushed his way forward and is standing not too far from me.

"So how was the weekend? Nice and incest filled?" Max spits out bitterly when he reaches me.

I cringe. _Incest. _The word sounds harsh and vile to my ears. It sounds _dirty_. Therefore, _I _feel dirty. Is it really incest? Derek and I aren't blood related? But I know a lot of people don't care about certain circumstances such as this. Especially high school students. They take what they can get and tear apart whoever they can reach.

And Derek and I are right in their grasp.

"Max, don't." I manage to whisper.

"Why not?" Max asks.

"I'm not the only one who did something wrong, okay?" I say.

"You know what, Case?" Max asks, giving me a disgusted look. "People cheat on their boyfriends everyday. But it's usually not with their brother. I can't believe I ever wasted my time on a freakish, incestuous slut like you."

His words are pure venom and they nearly make me stumble backwards at the force they are said with. I feel my eyes begin to sting as tears fill them. My mind becomes blank and I have no idea what to say. What do you say to something like that?

"Max, shut the hell up." I hear a familiar voice say.

Derek steps from the sidelines to stand a bit ahead of me, facing Max.

"Don't start with me, Venturi." Max says. "Before I tear you down your social ladder even more."

"You haven't done shit." Derek spits out.

"Oh, you're right." Max nods in agreement. "You did it yourself. You and that whore." He nods his head in my direction and I bite my lip to keep the tears from spilling over.

"You're an idiot." Derek scoffs. "You're just upset because you lost Casey." My eyebrows raise. He's defending me?

"If you think that, you're the idiot." Max says.

"Man, she's gorgeous, she's smart, she's talented. And I bet I'm not the only who thinks it's crazy that_ she_ wasted so much time on_ you_."

"You're just trying to change the subject from the fact that you made out with your sister." Max says shaking his head, but his confidence seems to be waning.

"One," Derek says, giving Max a look of pity. "Casey and I are not blood related. So get your head out of your ass and then get over yourself. And two," Derek turns away from Max and looks at the crowd that has congregated around us. "Guys, how many of you think Casey is hot?"

My eyes bulge out. What is he doing? But then my eyes bulge out even farther when I see that a good chunk of the guys in the room have raised their hands.

"How many think that she is a good actress and an amazing singer?" Hands are still raised. "How many of you have ever wanted to date Casey?" There are still a bunch of hands raised up.

"And how many of you," Derek asks. "Think that Casey can do so much better than Max?"

Almost every single hand in the room becomes lifted in the air, and not just by the males.

Derek turns back to look at Max and gives him his signature smug smirk. I can't believe what has just happened.

"You see Max? So keep your bitterness to yourself because Casey is nothing that you're making her out to be and has always and will always be way _too _good for you."

Derek turns away from Max to face me. He puts a hand on my shoulder and begins to lead me out of the cafeteria. I'm not sure how this will affect what people think about the status of Derek and mines relationship. But right now, I don't mind. Because what Derek just did is amazing.

And Max is still the idiot.

**x—x**

Once again, I'm really sorry for the wait. I can't tell you how much I'm anticipating summer because I have absolutely NOTHING to do for those three months. Therefore, I plan on spending it devoted to writing. I know I always mention all the story ideas I have, but really, they are there, and I can't wait to have the time to get them out.

Please, please, please review. This story has had so much positive feedback and I'm hoping that you guys will show me that even in my absence you haven't forgotten about me or my story.

Review, loves.

-Tarryn


End file.
